My Best friend's Brother is the one for me
by jalex1
Summary: Best Friends have Certain rules that are just written in stone the cardinal rule of friendship. NEVER date your best friends family members. For Rachel she had to ignore how she felt about Kurt's brother Finn who she had been in love with since she was 6 years old but how much longer can she keep that to herself? AU One shot.


****"Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! ******_Decided to put out a ONE SHOT story before I work on finishing up my story :)_**

"Higher...Higher...To the Left. Go Down...YES YES YES!"Kurt smiles and claps Rachel opens the door to her apartment and hears her Room mate and best friend Kurt cheering and screaming. Once she turns the corner.

"What is going on here."Rachel laughs

"Kurt is about 10 seconds from being Brotherless once I jump out the window."Finn grumbles Rachel laughs at her best friend's older brother Rachel walks over to look at the painting and she laughs "KURT YOU BOUGHT A LIZA MINNELLI PAINTING!"She laughs out.

"It's so beautiful right my gosh it's breath taking."Kurt sobs a little bit Finn shakes his head and puts his tools down.

"There all set and hung to you approval."Finn glares at his brother.

"Look You will learn to appreciate this fine piece of art everyday."Kurt smiles.

"Kurt I don't live with you anymore I could care less and you seriously woke me up just to hang this piece of...cra-..art."Finn rolls his eyes

"Kurt you know Finn had a long shift at police station last night."Rachel shakes her head.

"Which is why Im making dinner tonight! As a Thank you!"Kurt smiles but frowns

"Okay we need quinoa, pasta and basil."Kurt nods Finn shakes his head and Rachel laughs For the past month Kurt had been on a Quinoa high and no one knew why they were getting sick of it.

"I'll be back."Kurt says and walks out of the door Finn puts his tools away and walks to the kitchen to wash up. Rachel sets her purse on the table and looks over at the man she's been crushing on for the best...16 years give or take. When she was 16 she first met Finn through Kurt since they were little and shes had the biggest crush on him since but never did anything about it because Finn is Kurt's older brother. Rachel makes it a point to flirt at least 10 times a day in hopes that HE will ask her out...but so far nothing.

Rachel takes a deep breath and walks over to the kitchen counter and tries to watch over Finn's movements. She hears Finn hiss a little bit as the hot water touches his skin.

"Finn What happened to your hand did you hurt yourself while you were hanging Kurt's painting?"Rachel asked Finn chuckles

"No, last night when I was on duty I got a call about a bar fight so I went with my partner Sebastian and some of a guys at that bar couldn't handle their liquor a brawl broke out and I got cut with a pocket knife."Finn says

"Finn."Rachel says and reaches under the sink and grabs the first aid kit.

"It's nothing really the doctors says I dont even need stitches."Finn shrugs

"Yes but you could still get an infection hold still."She says as grabs the disinfectant spray she sprays Finn's hand he yelps a little and Rachel ignores him then bandages up his hand she smiles then she takes his palm and kisses the band aid Finn chuckles and smiles at her

"Thanks Rachel."Finn says

"No problem, Come on I have a frozen cheese Pizza in the freezer we can share before Kurt comes back with his Quinoa pasta."Rachel says Finn laughs as he watches Rachel and he clears his throat.

"SO Rachel are you busy tomorrow night?"Finn asked Rachel's hand shake and she drops the frozen pizza Finn laughs and helps her.

"No I mean...not really I have a matinee show but that ends at like 5pm. Why Whats going on?"Rachel smiles at Finn.

"I wanted to invite you out for drinks?"Finn asked

"Really just you and Me...like No Kurt."Rachel says Finn shrugs

"Actually its you me and some guys at work but they tend to do their own thing what do you say?"Finn asked

"I'd love to go out with you."Rachel smiles Finn nods

"Perfect."Finn smiles

"It's finally happening."Rachel says

"What was that?"Finn turns around

"I said that out loud didn't I...Nothing Nothing at all...Come on lets cook that pizza before Kurt gets home."Rachel says Finn nods

Later on that night Finn and Rachel were watching A movie on TV that Rachel found and Finn looks at his watch "Where the hell is Kurt it's been an hour."Finn says

"Probably saw the guy he's hooking up with across the hall."Rachel says Finn sits up and looks at her confused

"Oh my gosh that was a secret.."Rachel laughs Finn shakes his head and lays his head on the pillow. "You should sleep here tonight I mean New York Night are rough now a days."Rachel says

"Im a police officer Rachel...Im pretty tough."Finn chuckles

"Humor me Please?"Rachel pouts Finn nods "Alright you win but ONLY if we watch Brave heart...I think we can stream it online"Finn smiles Rachel smiles and gets up and goes to her room.

"Rachel?"Finn raises his eyebrow and a few seconds later Rachel walks back holding a small gift she hands it to him.

"It's a late Christmas gift I ordered it online but it came in a few days late."Rachel says Finn opens the gift and it was a BraveHeart Blue Ray Dvd Finn smiles widely

"What! How did you get this."Finn asked

"It took some searching but I found it."Rachel smiles Finn looks at her and shakes his head "I feel terrible I didnt get you anything."Finn says

"Your smile is enough."Rachel says Finn looks at her in amazement and smiles he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Thank you Rachel."Finn says

Rachel turns red and nods "Youre welcome."She squeaks. They put the Dvd In and during the movie finishes Rachel and Finn fall asleep during the middle of it Rachel reaches for the remote and turns the TV off she looks over at Finn who is asleep he's so handsome her heart raced faster and faster Finn turned his head and automatically pulled on Rachel's waist to bring her closer to him Rachel smiled and went closer to him and laid her head against his arm Finn groaned and nuzzles his face against Rachel's neck. Rachel closed her eyes wishing they would stay this way forever.

The Next Morning Finn woke up to his brother singing a Taylor Swift song when he looked down he saw Rachel in his arms snoring he was in amazement at the beautiful young woman in his arms why hadn't he noticed that before As Finn watched Rachel sleep he heard her mumble something but he couldn't quite make it out. Finn had known Rachel since he was 8 and she was 6 she was Kurt's best friend since Elementary school he always saw Rachel sort of like a little sister because she and Kurt always were together so asking her out on a date was sort of out of the question for him he could never go there with her.

"MORNING YOU TWO! I MADE QUINOA OMLETTES!" Kurt shouts Rachel jumps up and Finn laughs she looks over at him and then laughs with him.

"Morning."Rachel smiles at him

"Good Morning, I can't stay for breakfast I gotta go into work its my day to question a suspect but I'll see you tonight?"Finn asked Rachel nods

"See you brother"Finn says as helps Rachel off of the couch and grabs his jacket and walks out the door.

"Did something between you two last night because I come home and you two are spooning."Kurt says

"We fell asleep while watching a movie that's all."Rachel says

"Rachel He's my brother."Kurt places his hands on his hips

"Im well aware of that Kurt."Rachel says

"You two dating would be so weird for me, I've told you this since you told me you had a crush on him please just move on. Plus Finn isn't a relationship guy I dont want anyone getting hurt."Kurt says

"Kurt we just fell asleep thats all."Rachel says as she takes a seat at the table and begins eating breakfast.

Finn walks into headquarters after questioning a suspect and it didnt go as well as planned he was ready to clock out and he'd only been in work for 2 hours. Finn takes a seat and he rubs his head.

"So you're setting me up with your friend tonight right?"Puck smiles Finn looks at him and chuckles "You've met Rachel before why do you suddenly want to go out with her."Finn asked

"She's hot. I mean yeah she basically has no boobs but her ass man you've seen her in a skirt I can't wait to see what underneath it."Puck claps his hands Finn glares and Puck and crosses his arms.

"Rachel's one of my best friends and I swear if you're just doing this to get her into bed I have no problem kicking your ass and you've sparred with me you know I can."Finn says in a threatening tone.

"Sorry Sorry..I was kidding chill."Puck holds up his hands

"We're gonna meet for Drinks at The Pub so be there at 5."Finn says

"Got it Thanks man."Puck pats him on the back Finn sits back in his chair and he wonders if he's doing the right thing Rachel hadn't been on a date in years last he remembers she dated a classmate at her school who was a grade A douche, Brody or Brady was his name either way when they found out he was cheating on Rachel Finn made it his business to kick the guys ass all the way back to Shrekland which is was proud of. Puck was a good guy sure he was a "sex shark" as he would call himself but Puck had his eyes on Rachel since they met at the club a few months ago and he wouldn't leave Finn alone until he got them to go out.

"Im doing a good thing here...they'll have fun."Finn nods and gets back to work.

Rachel is in the Community Theater getting ready for her paid performance for the children's school she was playing Elsa in the Community play of Frozen it paid decent but she wasn't even thinking about the performance after this show she was FINALLY going to have a date with Finn to say she was excited was an understatement.

"You seem Giddy."Tina says

"I am Finn has asked me out Finally."Rachel smiles

"Really! Oh my gosh that awesome you're practically head over heels for the guy Im happy for you."Tina says

"We're going to meet at The Pub please come with me so I don't make a fool of myself then maybe leave after 20 minutes?"Rachel smiles

"Of Course What does Kurt think about this?"Tina asked

"I didn't tell him I've waited for this moment for 16 years Tina I won't tell Kurt so he can freak out."Rachel says

"Im happy for you well lets kill this show then get you ready for your big date!"Tina jumps Rachel laughs and nods

Later on that night at The Pub Finn is sitting down he orders a beer as he waits for Rachel to show up he sips his beer and hears the door open and he smiles as a familiar perfume scent fills the nearly empty bar Finn turns around and sees Rachel in a stunning pink dress and along sit her is her Friend and Cast mate Tina he smiles and walks over to her.

"I got you a Pink Lemonade Margarita. Hey There Tina."Finn says "Hi Finn you look great as always."Tina says Finn chuckles and Rachel smiles as they sits down in the booth "You seem Happy."Finn says

"I am I'm glad you and I get to hang out with out Kurt...I mean I just always thought you didn't see me that way."Rachel says Finn gives her a confused look

"What are you talking about.."Finn asked before Rachel can answer she sees Finn's Police officer friend Noah Puckerman

"HEY SUCKAS!"Puck walks over and sits next to Rachel as he wraps his arm around her "You look Fine Berry."Puck says Rachel looks at Finn confused.

"Puck wanted to hang out with you and since you were free tonight I suggested we all just hang out here at The Pub so you two can get to know each other."Finn says

"You mean you set me up for Puck.."Rachel says blankly Finn Nods "He sure as hell did Im gonna get a brewsky and then we can hit the dance floor."Puck winks at her and goes to the bar. Tina clears her throat and looks over at Rachel. Finn looks at Rachel as well and smiles

"I know you're not fond of him but he's a great guy he's nice and he likes you so why not right? I think you'll learn to like him plus I told him if he ever steps out of line I'm kicking his ass"Finn says as he holds Rachel's hand.

"So you did all of this for Puck."Rachel says

"Yeah and you too you need some fun in your life Rachel."Finn says

"Alright My Jewish Princess so talk to me tell me more about yourself."Puck says Tina looks over at Rachel who is now confused and then Puck is eyeing Finn to get out of here.

"Tina How about you and I dance?"Finn asked

"You hate dancing Finn."Tina says

"I know but I love Iggy Azelea come on Make me beg for it."Finn says Tina laughs and she takes his hand and they walk over to the dance floor Rachel turns her head and sees Finn and Tina laughing as they dance Finn was doing his tiny dance and Tina was laughing at him they seemed to enjoy themselves.

"Noah Im flattered you like me I am but I dont see you that way."Rachel says

"I know."Puck smiles Rachel gives him a confused look "If you knew then why are you and I here..."Rachel says

"I know you're in love with my boy Hudson. I mean it's so damn obvious everyone knows."Puck says

"Kurt doesnt and Neither does Finn okay."Rachel says

"Kurt is in denial he knows you love his brother but he refuses to see it and I love Hudson like a brother but he's clueless. He's been in some screwed up relationship in the past and he doesn't know when a girl really loves him."Puck says

"I've loved him since I was 6...it doesn't matter he'll never see me that way. So explain to me why you and I are even here right now."Rachel says

"Im gonna help you get Finn. He deserves someone who loves him and YOU love him so."Puck says

"How are you going to help me...I've been in love with Finn for 16 years and nothing has happened."Rachel says

"Because you expect a clueless guy to ask you out Berry its time you make a move. This isn't the 1900's Guys don't do that courtship crap anymore."Puck says

"What do you suggest?"Rachel asked Puck smiles

"I've got a plan."Puck says as the night winds down Finn offers to walk Rachel home to her apartment "So you and Puck have a great time? You guys talked a whole lot tonight."Finn says

"Yeah he's interesting but you know I dont see myself with a guy like him."Rachel shrugs they reach her door.

"You can't keep turning guys down Rachel, you deserve happiness you deserve love."Finn says holding her shoulders

"Yeah I know I do Im just waiting for Mr. Right."Rachel smiles

"You'll find him I'll make sure you do."Finn leans down and kisses her cheek "Have a good night, oh and Tell Tina I said I had a great time dancing with her. And Sorry if I hurt her toes."Finn says Rachel nods

"Good Night Finn.."Rachel says once she enters the apartment her Phone rings.

"Hi Tina."Rachel walks to her room

"So I had a great time with Finn tonight how was your night with Puck?"She asked

"It was interesting we talked about a lot."Rachel smiles knowing that Puck would help her tomorrow with getting Finn.

"Thats good hey Since you two hit it off I was wondering If...Uhm."Tina says

"Tina whats going on you're one of my best friends you can tell me anything you know that."Rachel says

"I want to ask Finn out."Tina says Rachel's mouth goes dry and she can't say anything.

"HE and I had such an incredible fun night tonight and he's so handsome so since you and Puck hit it off you wouldn't mind me asking out Finn right?"Tina asked

"Uhm T-Tina I gotta go I have laundry to fold We'll talk tomorrow."Rachel hangs up and sits down on the couch. How could Tina ever consider this...She knew how much She cared for Finn, of course she wasn't okay with her going after Finn what kind of friend was she. Rachel shook her head and decided to take a late night bath to try and calm down.

~While in her bath Rachel reached for her cellphone and clicked #2 which was Finn's speed dial number as the phone rang after the 4th ring Finn picked up Rachel sat up a little and took a deep breath~

"Hey Rach, it's 3am...are you alright."Finn's sleepy voice sounded extremely sexy.

"Im sorry if I woke you I just...tomorrow can I see you?"Rachel asked

"You know you can you don't even have to ask how about you come over around 12 I have no work tomorrow so I'll be at my place all day."Finn says

"Sure thing Night Finn."Rachel says

"Night Rachel."Finn hangs up Rachel smiles to herself and nods Tomorrow she was finally going to get her man.

The Next day Rachel brought a basket full of food over to Finn's apartment and she takes a deep breath to knock on his door after a few knocks she just decides to use her key and opens the door when she walks inside she hears loud rock music she walks deeper into the apartment and sees Finn doing burpees in the middle room She smiles as she sees Finn's shirtless sweaty back and he's in a pair of black sweat pants she licks her lips and clears her throat loudly. Finn stops and he turns around he shuts off the music and smiles at her.

"Rachel Hi Sorry Is it already 12?"Finn asked Rachel sees a towel and hands it to him

"I figured I'd come by early. Hi."Rachel says admiring his body. Finn nods "What do you have there?"Finn asked Rachel opens the box and it's a picnic lunch Finn smiles at her

"I thought we could have a picnic while we're here."Rachel shrugs "That sounds awesome I'm gonna shower really quick I'm all sweaty make yourself comfy."Finn says Rachel nods as she sits down and closes her eyes taking a deep breath. As she hears the shower running she turns her head when Finn's phone gets a text message she sees Tina's name pop up and she can't help but read it.

"HI FINN! I wanted to say I had such an amazing time with you last night I was wondering if you were free for Dinner tonight?"~Tina Rachel couldn't believe it how could Tina have asked him out knowing she had feelings for him STRONG feelings. Rachel decided to delete the message and puts Finn's phone back down on the table she got up and walked into his kitchen to get two wine classes as she was setting up the picnic in his living room she heard the bathroom door open she looked up and saw Finn running a towel through his hair it stuck up and she smiled at him handing him a wine glass. Finn helped Rachel off the floor and looked at what she had done for the past 15 minutes.

"Wow It's not even my birthday."Finn chuckles

"No but you deserve something special like this."Rachel says Finn smiles as they sit down "You're incredible you know that I don't know how I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You're my best friend Rachel, don't tell Puck though he'll feel threatened."Finn laughs

"Finn...I want to tell you something."Rachel says Finn nods Rachel takes a deep breath and closes her eyes "Okay I...uhm I..."Rachel says Finn chuckles and holds her hands

"Rachel Come on it's me you can tell me anything."Finn whispers "I know I can I can do so many things because of you and because of the strength you give me. I feel invincible when I'm with you like I can do anything conquer anything."Rachel says

"That's because you can. You CAN do anything you want."Finn says Rachel smiles at him and holds his hands.

"What's going on Rach?"Finn asked

"I've been keeping this in for about as long as I could, and I've kept it in because I was afraid...now I'm not afraid anymore..Finn I.."Rachel is cut off by the sound of Finn's phone he turns his head recognizing it's his Work Ring tone. Rachel gives him a worried look as Finn answers and puts him on speaker

"Sebastian.?"Finn says

"Hudson we need you down on 52nd street We have a Code 10-10 S."Sebastian says

"What does that mean?"Rachel asked

"Uhm...It's a possible robbery and shots were fired...Sebastian Im not on duty today."Finn says

"I know but you're one of our best..We need you."Sebastian says Finn sighs "Ill be there in 10 minutes."Finn says hanging up and quickly getting up and putting on his uniform. Rachel follows him to his room and Finn quickly dresses into his Police attire

"You can't be serious you can't go. AND you don't have to go you're off duty today."Rachel says

"Rachel they need help..."Finn says

"Finn please don't go."Rachel says Finn looks at her as he secures his gun in his holster. Finn walks over to her and kisses her forehead. "I won't even be that long okay, stay here and once I'm done you can tell me that important thing you had to say."Finn says grabbing his motorcycle helmet and keys.

"Finn please be careful."Rachel worries. Finn gives her his famous half smile "You know I will."Finn says as he walks out the door Rachel walks over to the window and sees Finn running to his motorcycle he puts on his helmet and looks up Finn waves at her and Rachel waves back praying it wouldn't be long until he came back home.

~At the crime Scene~ Finn stops in the middle of the unit and takes off his helmet and runs over to Sebastian "Full report."Finn says Sebastian shakes his head

"We've got about 5 hostages and one gunman...so far no injuries. The Gunman is about 5 foot 10 and buck 40 "He says Finn nods

"Alright..That's all i need to know."Finn says taking off his jacket and loading up his gun Sebastian looks at him "You sure you wanna go inside I mean it is your day off."Sebastian says

"Taking this guy down should be a piece of cake."Finn shrugs he turns around "By the Way Tell Chief I want to be paid extra for this."Finn laughs

"You do this I'll make sure you get promoted."Sebastian calls out Finn walks into the building and nods at the two men guarding the gate He quietly walks into the building and slowly creeps into the building

"Alright no-no one move okay no one gets hurt that way."The Man says as he is in a pool of sweat.

"Im guessing you've never done this before."Finn says casually the man jumps and holds up his gun Finn holds his hands up and smiles at the guy.

"Look man I just want to get out of here as much as you, I'm not even on duty today."Finn says

"Why the hell are you here then..."The man pants

"Well Im the only officer who is capable of having a safe crime scene where no one gets killed or hurt. It's on my record Ive been officer of the month for like 3 years straight. There's hardly any cash bonuses but I get a sprinkle donut on my desk the next day."Finn shrugs.

"I need to get out of here...No arrests."He says

"Yeah I can't really do that for you. You did attempt to steal from a Barnes and Noble...how much is in that bag anyways Do people still read paper back books? I mean I have kindle Fire that's better than paper."Finn says

"I need the money to help my family I got desperate..."The Man says

"Look I get that I do but stealing with a loaded gun? You don't seem like the type to do this so hand it over and lets do this in a safe mature manner."Finn says holding out his hand. The Man scoffs and hits Finn's hand with the gun.

"No. I want to get out of here with all this money and you will let me or I will shoot one of these people."The Man says pointing the gun at the hostages. Finn sighs and runs his fingers through his hair he sees the scared hostages and he rubs his chin. Finn takes a side step "There's an exit on the side ...my motorcycle is parked by the gate it's all yours."Finn says holding out his keys The Man nods and as he walks over to Finn to snatch his keys Finn quickly grabs his arm hits the hand holding the gun and slams the man onto the floor.

"Did you really think i'd give you the keys to my motorcycle? It's a 1957 Indian Chief Cycle. What the hell do you criminals learns now a days. Sorry man but you're spending a few months in Jail get up."Finn says pulling him outside he tosses him across to Sebastian He claps and nods

"Hudson you are one of the best."He says

"Don't call me on my day off by the way Im not coming in tomorrow."Finn says

As Rachel is worried sick in his apartment she tries to keep busy she cleaned his dishes, organized his sports magazines dust his shelves she just wanted Finn to be home safe and sound. She took a deep breath and looked up and kneeled down in front of the table and holds her hands together and looks at the ceiling and licks her lips.

"Hi God..It's me Rachel Berry. I don't normally Pray because..Well my family doesn't really do that. I know it's selfish to ask but If you can please just watch over Finn and make sure he comes back unharmed that'd be wonderful. You see I've finally horned in the courage to tell him I love him and I think it's a perfect time for us to be together now...Please make sure he comes home to me...( Finn walks into the apartment and sees Rachel kneeling down with her hands together looking up at the ceiling he watches curiously and listens) I just don't know what I'd do without him...And If you grant me this wish I promise to be less selfish and donate the clothes I use to a charity or make them banana bread but please just Make sure Finn is alright...I uhm..Thank you?..No that's not right Amen."Rachel says

she turns around and Finn is behind her leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Were you praying for me?"Finn asked Rachel blushes and she gets up to sit on his couch Finn sits next to her and smiles at her.

"This is the first time I've officially prayed for you...uhm...I do pray for you subconsciously though.."Rachel says

"And What do you pray for?"Finn asked

"I pray for you to have good health and to be happy and content with what life gives you...and I pray that you feel loved and cared for And I pray that you always come home safe and sound from work.."Rachel says

"Well I'm safe and sound thanks to you."Finn kisses her forehead.

"Finn I love you..."Rachel says Finn look down at her and nods "I love you too Rachel."Finn nudges her but Rachel holds his hand tightly

"No Finn .you I'm IN love with YOU."Rachel softly says Finn digests what she's just said and he looks at her and blinks.

"I uhm...You what."Finn says

"I've been in love with you for the longest time Finn and I'm finally conjuring the courage to tell you that I am in love with you."Rachel nervously laughs. She looks at Finn who is looking down like he's trying to figuring something out.

"Say something.."Rachel says Finn looks at her but Rachel's phone rings "Kurt what is it."Rachel says

"Yeah he's fine he's home.."Rachel says then hands Finn the phone Finn takes it "Hey Little brother...No Im fine Not one scratch...uhm Yeah she'll be right there."Finn hangs up.

"Kurt wants you to go home he uhm has a DVD marathon for you two to watch."Finn chuckles then looks down.

"Finn..you're not even gonna say anything."Rachel says

"Come on I'll take you home."Finn says

"NO! Do you know how long I've waited to tell you this Finn 16 years! And you're saying I need to watch A DVD marathon with Kurt?"Rachel says Finn looks at her.

"Rachel I...I can't."Finn says Rachel looks at him confused. "Come on let's get you home."Finn says. Their walk to the apartment is in complete silence she looks at him as she reaches the door.

"Finn.."Rachel says Finn looks at her but the door opens "Come on Rachie! I have a bowl full of popcorn and 12 Musicals we have to watch lets go lets go!"Kurt cheers. Rachel nods at Kurt then faces Finn who is looking down. She shakes her head and closes the door Finn takes a deep breath and walks over to The Pub.

"Here's the town Hero!"Will The Owner of the Bar yells everyone cheers for Finn he slight smiles and takes a seat ordering a beer.

"You okay Kid?"Will asked

"Rachel just told me she was in love with me."Finn sips his beer

"It's about damn time."Will laughs Finn gives him a confused look "You knew?"Finn asked

"When you kids started coming into my Bar I knew right off the bat she would look at you like you hung the moon..You're telling me you didn't know?"Will says Finn shakes his head.

"I guess I never really looked at her that way. I mean I've known for since I was 8 and she was 6."Finn says

"Okay so now you know what are you gonna do now?"Will asked handing him another beer. Finn shakes his head " I can't...She's Kurt's best friend..and my friend I could never."Finn rubs his neck.

"You know the best relationships come out of friendship."Will shrugs. Finn looks at her "Another beer please."Finn points at him as he chugs is first beer.

"I think deep down you love her. You're just now realizing it yourself and that scares you."Will opens the bottle as he hands Finn another beer.

"Diva you've been quiet all night what's going on."Kurt nudges her.

"I'm in love with your brother."Rachel bluntly states. Kurt laughs "Sure you are."He laughs Rachel looks at her best friend and sighs "Kurt I have been in love with your brother for the longest time and I told him how I felt tonight."Rachel says

"SO what you two are dating now? How could you do this to me?"Kurt asked Rachel shakes her head "What? Kurt this has nothing to do with you, this is between Finn and myself and to answer your question NO we're not together he couldn't even say anything to me once I told him. So I guess that means he doesn't feel the same way."Rachel begins to sob. Kurt looks at her he sighs then wraps his arm around her.

"16 years I've waited to say the words I love you to Finn, and after 16 years of waiting...I got no response.."Rachel looks down.

"Maybe this is for the best Rachel, I mean imagine how weird it would be I mean you two have known each other for so long, getting into a relationship will only make things worse. It's better this way nothing changes. And What if it doesn't work out?...You're my Room mate and best friend and Finn is my brother, if it didn't work out then we would never be able to hang out ever again. I don't want that I know you don't either. This is a blessing in disguise you don't see that now but you will. I have a pint of Vegan Ice Cream with your name on it."Kurt smiles and kisses the top of her head. Rachel sighs and thinks about what Kurt said. IF this was the right thing and a blessing why did it hurt so much and feel like a nightmare.

Finn drives his motorcycle over to the Community Theater where Rachel is rehearsing he walks through the door and sees Rachel talking with the Director. He sits down in one of the seats and Tina walks over to him.

"Hi Finn How come you didn't respond to my text?"Tina asked Finn gives her a confused look "What Text?"Finn asked

"I sent you a message around 12 pm yesterday asking if you were free for dinner I guess you didn't get it."Tina frowns Finn looks up and sees Rachel looking at him and then turns away.

"No Im sorry My phone's been acting up."Finn says

"Well The offer still stands how about we meet at The Pub later for drinks?"Tina asked

"Uhm. I'm sorry I can't tonight I gotta go into work..Will you excuse me."Finn says as he walks down the hall up to the stage where Rachel is.

"Hi."Finn shoves his hands in his pockets

"Now you want to talk to me."Rachel doesnt look at him as she packs her bag. Finn looks at her "Can we talk please..."Finn says

"You had time to talk to me yesterday but you didn't you just sent me to watch DVD's with Kurt."Rachel says

"You Do live there.."Finn shrugs Rachel glares at him Finn clears his throat knowing that look very well.

"Can we just...get past this please I hate knowing your mad at me."Finn says

"Im not mad Im just confused why can't you tell me how you feel about me?"Rachel asked

"Because I know you're not going to like the answer."Finn says Rachel listens

"You're my best friend Rachel, and I can't risk losing you this way I mean you have a crush on me Im sure we can get past it."Finn says

"A crush?...Finn I'm 22 years old I don't have a crush on you Im in love with you I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU This is not something that will just go away don't you think I've tried to move on I can't!"Rachel says

"What do you want me to say...Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"This isn't how I wanted this to go. I wanted to tell you and I love you and I wanted you to say I love you too Rachel...then hold me closer and kiss me or something..Stupid of me for expecting too much. Obviously you don't feel the same."Rachel pushes past him.

"I never said that I didn't feel the same."Finn says Rachel stops and looks at him crossing her arms.

"Rachel the truth is I don't know how I feel about you..I mean there are days I think about you a lot and I miss you when Im not around you and when I am around you I just...I don't know its safe...its not pressured I don't want things with us to change."Finn says

"Well I'd rather have things change than go on pretending that I feel any less for you than love. And If you don't know how you feel well I won't force you to try and figure it out."Rachel says and walks away.

"Rachel.."Finn calls out then he shakes his head.

"You're an idiot."Puck says Finn aims and shoots at the target and misses he reloads his gun and Puck laughs

"Dude you obviously love you."Puck says Finn takes his goggles off and looks at his friend "I don't...love her."Finn says

"You hesitated."Puck smiles

"So what if I did."Finn gets annoyed

"If you didn't hesitate then I would believe you but you did. Meaning you LOVE BERRY"Puck says

"Why do you care I thought you wanted to get with her."Finn pulls back the pistol and aims again.

"Nope I told her I would help her get you in the sack."Puck says Finn shots then misses again then he glares at Puck.

"Come on Man, I've known you for what 8 years now...I know you love her I mean the way you look at her says it all you get stars in your eyes and shit."Puck scoffs.

"What are you saying."Finn says

"I'm saying You love this girl so why are you fighting it and acting like you don't."Puck asked Finn looks down and then closes his eyes.

"I promised Kurt. I would never go there with Rachel."Finn says

"You're doing this because of your brother.."Puck asked

"When our parents past away 3 years ago Kurt was a mess he was scared that if he lost me or Rachel it would tear him apart."Finn says

"What does that have to do with you."Puck asked

"Rachel was around a lot and she was comforting me and Kurt it was at that moment I started to develop feelings for her..and Kurt knew he could see it I was falling for his best friend and it freaked him out what if didn't work out with me and Rachel what if we broke up...he'd lose Rachel because he can't lose me I'm his brother..and if he didn't lose Rachel he knew I'd keep a distance the scenarios in Kurt's head were just too much so I told him I'm gonna bury it..I'm gonna bury whatever is was that I felt for Rachel and I did that. I promised Kurt that he would never lose anyone again."Finn says

"You love her."Puck says Finn shrugs "I haven't thought about her that way in a long time because I knew my brother needed to feel secure so I dont know. I honestly dont know how I feel. We're done here."Finn says putting the gun in Puck's hand and walking out of the shooting area.

Puck drives his car over to Kurt and Rachel's loft and once it opens Kurt raises his eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"Kurt asked

"Your brother is in love with your best friend."Puck says Kurt rolls his eyes "It'll pass Im sure." Kurt says

"No Kurt you knew about that and you didn't do anything about it? You knew Finn had feelings for Rachel at one point and instead of letting your best friend and brother be happy like you should have done you didn't do anything about you! You had your brother forget about how he felt so you would feel okay with everything."Puck yells

"Is there a reason why you are here..Yes I knew but I didn't want things to change"Kurt says

"Finn and Rachel deserve better...their friendship is ruined now Kurt..but they could have a chance at true love here don't you want them to be happy"Puck asked

"More than anything but..."Kurt says

"This isn't your place..And you know that."Puck says and walks out. Kurt sighs and closes the door knowing Puck was right.

Later on that night Finn and Rachel both get messages from Kurt for them to go to the Pub but they dont know they're meeting each other alone...Kurt and Puck managed to get Will to keep the bar closed for a couple hours as they set up a romantic dinner for the two. Finn and Rachel walk into the Bar at the same time and are facing each other.

"What are you doing here.."Rachel asked

"Kurt texted me to meet him here."Finn says holding his phone

"He texted me too.."Rachel looks around and sees candles around the bar Rachel sees the next text message from Kurt.

"You two need to have a serious talk. Let it all out. You'll thank me later. Xoxox Kurt" Rachel reads

"He made us a dinner."Rachel says Finn nods and takes off the lid thats over the food he chuckles "It's not Quinoa."Finn says Rachel laughs Finn pulls out her chair and Rachel sits down Finn sits down next to her and hands her slice of pizza Rachel opens the wine and pours it for them.

"So what we're going to eat in silence."Rachel asked Finn sips his wine and looks at her.

"Im sorry for making you feel like I didn't care about what you were saying..I do Care a lot and I would never want to hurt you ever."Finn says

"I know that.."Rachel says

"I'm scared of how you make me feel Rachel...and it's lame I know but I don't want to lose what we have now..I mean not right now since it's awkward and stuff but before you know..."Finn says

"I understand Finn..you don't want to risk it."Rachel says Finn sighs

"But you just have to let this happen once.."Rachel says Finn looks at her "Rachel If we ever broke up and I lost you.."Finn says

"Who says we'd ever break up?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her and then looks down.

"We both know we're perfect for each other Finn, you can't deny that. I know you're scared and I am too but that fear is what makes this love so powerful...don't we think we're worth that much? To give us a chance."Rachel asked Finn reaches up and cups her cheek he rubs her cheek and guides his thumb down to her chin.

"I don't know.."Finn says

"I'm really sick and tired of you saying that..."Rachel said Finn chuckles and he leans his forehead against hers. Rachel closes her eyes and Finn looks at her and he does the unthinkable. He leans in and kisses her lips Rachel is taken bu surprise but kisses him back they pull apart and Rachel pecks his lips as she smiles at him Finn smiles back at her.

"Wow.."Rachel says Finn nuzzles her nose and kisses her hands as he looks at her.

"I've come to the decision that I don't want to be friends anymore."Finn says Rachel raises her eyebrow and looks at him.

"And what do you want."Rachel asked

"I want to be your boyfriend."Finn whispers Rachel smiles widely and pulls him into another kiss.

"This is really happening isn't it?"Rachel asked

"Yeah...it is..I hope you're happy about it."Finn says

"More than you'll ever know."Rachel says Finn rubs her cheek and suddenly all of the lights turn on they turn their heads Kurt Puck and Will are all inside clapping their hands Finn laughs and Rachel covers her face. They both stand up and Rachel wraps her arms around Finn's waist.

"Thank you Kurt."Finn says

"You two better start planning a wedding I swear Im going to be the best man, Maid of honor and wedding planner."Kurt smiles

"Whoa hang on there I'm gonna be his best man..Why the hell would it be you."Puck asked

"Guys we just got together...there's not wedding talk!"Rachel blushes

"Yet."Will smiles Finn looks at him and kisses Rachel's head pulling her close to him. Rachel smiles up at him and they are lost in each other's eyes.

As the next few weeks pass by Finn and Rachel were attached at the hip they were making up for lost time, and when the time came for them to finally become intimate Finn got nervous and panicked.

"You've slept with your girlfriends before Why are you so panicky.."Puck says throwing Finn a water bottle

"I've had one night stands and unserious girlfriends Rachel is different...she's not just another one..she THE one."Finn says looking down Puck looks at him

"Damn you've got it bad."Puck says

"Shes it for me and I just want this night to be perfect for her..."Finn says

"It's a good thing you've got a 9 inch ding dong."Puck laughs Finn looks at him and throws a bottle at his head.

"Ow what!"Puck yells

"You're not helping jackass."Finn says then his cellphone rings. "Come on man this is no different plus you haven't gotten laid in like a year since you had that one night stand with that Latina chick who was actually a lesbian."Puck says

"We were both drunk and Rachel is different...She deserves a great night..."Finn says

"Do that romantic crap for her then You've seen those sappy ass films."Puck says

"I got it..."Finn smiles and stands up grabbing his helmet "So I helped?"Puck asked

"Not at all!"Finn yells as he gets on his bike and leaves.

Rachel opens the door to Finn's apartment and sees Roses everywhere she smiles as gasps she walks to the bedroom and sees an arrow going to the bathroom she walks in and sees a bubble bath steaming up Finn smiles at her and Rachel looks at him.

"What's all of this?"she asked

"I wanted to do something nice for the love of my life so A hot bubble bath seemed appropriate."Finn says Rachel walks over to him and kisses his lips.

"Thank you."Rachel says

"You get settled in Im gonna get you a glass of wine."Finn says and walks to the kitchen Rachel bites her bottom lip and smiles Rachel settles into the bath tub and closes her eyes as the hot water and bubbles relax her Finn walks inside and bends down to hands her a glass of wine Rachel smiles and takes it sipping it and setting it on the side. Finn kisses her nose.

"Thank you for this this is wonderful just what I need."Rachel says

"It's fitting since You're just what I need."Finn smiles Rachel kisses him and Finn kisses back she pulls away and bunches up his shirt Finn takes it off and tosses it on the floor.

"Join me?"Rachel asked Finn looks at the tub "Im a big guy I doubt we'd both fit."Finn chuckles

"We'll just have to be on top of each other then huh."Rachel says pulling him in the tub. Finn kisses her and lifts her up and places her on his lap. Rachel moans and reaches down to pulls Finn's shorts off of him she finally pulls them down and tosses them to the side Finn kisses her lips and then kisses her neck.

"I love you so much."Rachel says Finn lifts her up and out of the tub then they nearly slip. Rachel laughs and Finn holds the wall for balance.

"Oh my god."Rachel laughs Finn laughs and they slide to his bed. Finn places Rachel on the bed and they climb under the covers

"Are you sure about this.."Finn asked

"I've waited for this for so long Finn I'm ready."Rachel says Finn pulls her up for a kiss and she smiles against him. Rachel runs her fingers through Finn's hair and he kisses her shoulder and her neck.

"Finn."Rachel moans. Finn looks at her and licks his lips and smiled at her.

"Trust me?"Finn asked Rachel nods

"With my life."Rachel whispers

Finn's hand found her stomach, fingers spread wide, and his head ducked, lips smoothing down her inner thigh, still shaking. Rachel both wanted and didn't want him to slide lower, to let his tongue delve between the lips of pussy and lick her to an orgasm.

"FINN!"Rachel cries out for the first time the feel was intense and like a new religion Finn smiles at her and Rachel looks down at him amazed.

Finn teased his fingers back up and kneaded the nape of Rachel's neck before he repeated the process to her opposite shoulder. Letting out a soft sight, Rachel relaxed against the bed.

Finns hands found Rachel's, his fingers curling into the spaces between hers, and it felt somehow more intimate than anything else they were doing. They fit perfectly together. It sparked something in her chest that made her heart thud and flip. Finn took that moment to slide into Rachel she let out a heavy sigh, coherent thought spiraling out of reach. Rachel didn't think this could get any better...she was making love to the man who she had loved since she was 6 this had to be a dream.

"I love you so much."Rachel moans out Finn kisses her lips and smiles "I love you too Babe."Finn grunts as he picks up his pace Rachel gasps and cries out as Finn brings her to another orgasm. Finn pumps into her a few more times then falls on top of her careful not to crush her. Rachel hums in kisses Finn's head Finn looks up at her and she smiles at him.

"You were sooo worth the wait. And I don't just mean tonight."Rachel whispers Finn runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead.

"What we just did should be considered a religion I could worship you everyday."Finn says Rachel laughs and laces their fingers together.

"Thank you for giving us a chance."Rachel says Finn rubs her cheek.

"Thank You for not giving up on me..."Finn says

"I'd never give you up. Not Ever."Rachel says Finn smiles

"That's good to know because I plan on spending forever with you if thats okay?"Finn nods

"I think I can squeeze you into my future plans. I'll make some adjustments but after what we just did you're totally worth it."Rachel says Finn laughs

"Now what do you want to do? Round 2."Rachel wiggles her eyebrows Finn kisses her lips "Now we sleep."Finn says

"Sleep?"Rachel nods Finn nods as he wraps his arms around her and looks into her eyes.

"The best part about us now sleeping together I get to wake up right next to my woman I love most."Finn says

"I like the sound of that.."Rachel says Finn kisses her goodnight and closes his eyes. Rachel smiles and looks up at the ceiling.

"Thank you God for granting me my prayer, finally letting Finn and Myself find true love and happiness and I was able to donate about 80% of my clothes that I am not using, and I delivered baked goods to the homeless shelters and rehab clinics...Thank you so much for giving me Finn. Amen."Rachel says and kisses Finn's cheek and snuggles deeper into his embrace Finn holds her tighter and Rachel slowly closes her eyes.


End file.
